Overleg gebruiker:Harm
Persoonlijke overlegpagina Hallo, gebruik deze pagina als je met mij wilt overleggen. Harm ---- Hallo! Thank you for trying Template:Familytree and getting Angela to fix it! I hope you like the image. You should copy more from the Dutch Wikipedia. You are welcome to copy anything from Genealogy:. I've just done some categories to show you how it might be done. Categories help keep things together. See http://peize.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Uncategorizedcategories. It seems you have to use "Category:", not "Categorie:". I expect Wikia can help you fix things so that either one will work. Robin Patterson 15:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :(Reply was on Familypedia. Here it is rescued from the archives.) : Category/ie on Peize Wikia :Hi Robin. I noticed that you did some work on category stuff on the Peize Wikia. Thanks for that although i'm not quite sure what you were trying to achieve with that. I managed to get the first two Familytrees into shape. Looks promising. As you already noticed the word 'Categorie' (as you undoubtedly know Dutch for category) no longer works as such. Somewhere along the way something must have changed in the setup since there are a lot of pages that use the Dutch version and at the time that worked OK. Do you know who i can bother with questions about such setup stuff or where this is documented? Harm 23:49, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi. Maybe you'd like to know that there is a group for european regio wiki activists on XING. It can be found here: https://www.xing.com/net/ers/ Peize Hoi Harm, Bekende naam maar goed, reden waarom ik schrijf of te wel overleg..... mijn jeugd heb ik voo reen groot gedeelte en zeker de schoolvaknties doorgebracht in Peize bij mijn opa en oma, Geert en Grietje Ensing-Dussel, destijds wonende aan de boerlaan nr 2 en later verhuisd naar de Hoprank te Peize, uit dit huwelijk zijn drie dochters geboren, te weten, Egbertje (mijn moeder), Reina en Wina, de eerste twee zijn reeds overleden. Echter ik ben zoekende maar weet weinig te traceren op het internet, kun jij mij helpen? Groet, Truus van Baal :Hallo Truus, jouw en mijn voorouders komen blijkbaar uit dezelfde streek. Mijn vader is geboren in de boerderij aan de kruising Hooghaar / Vossegatsweg. Mogelijk zijn wij dan ook familie. Ik heb een heel groot deel van de Peizer bevolking in een genealogische database, dus mogelijk heb ik wel meer informatie voor je. Als je verder met me wilt communiceren kun je dit via deze pagina doen of via e-mail harmbj gmail nl. (ik schrijf mijn mail adres op deze manier om automatisch misbruik proberen tegen te gaan, hopelijk snap je dit). Met vriendelijke groet, -Harm- apr 7, 2010 21:49 (UTC) Harm Hoi Harm, Heb een mail gestuurd naar bovenstaand mailadres. Groet, Hans Voor overzicht Etten Peize zie: http://www.homanfree.nl/Etstoel/etnoord.htm Portaal Hallo again! I hope you have not given up editing here. (It is good to see that at least one other contributor is working.) I think that most of what is on Portaal would be better on the main page. Direct links to streets, officials, and other history so that readers do not have to click the Portaal link to find what may interest them. There is also room on the wiki navigation at the top of each page; I'll add something there, and you can change it if you like. You reach it from the menu at top right. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14 nov 2015 00:03 (UTC)